hero_and_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|enemies=Thanos, Talos (formerly), Norex † (formerly), Skrulls (formerly), Thanos, Los Angeles Police Department, Don, Yon-Rogg, Korath the Pursuer †, Minn-Erva †, Att-Lass, Bron-Char, Supreme Intelligence, Ronan the Accuser †, Thanos, Black Order, Outriders, Chitauri, Leviathans, Sakaarans|powers = Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Superhuman Speed Superhuman Agility Regenerative Healing Factor Longevity Energy Manipulation Photon Blasts Flight|possessions = Jacket|type_of_heroine = Travelling Superheroine}}Captain Marvel (real name Carol Danvers) is character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and is the main protagonist of the 2019 film of the same name and a main protagonist in Avengers: Endgame. Personality Carol is a strong and rebellious young woman who protects the Galaxy and other worlds. She regularly fights for the underdog, and for twenty-three years has acted as a cosmic Good Samaritan, offering her aid to planets all over the universe in need of a hero. However, she could be impulsive, reckless and hot-tempered, especially when people would try to knock her down. She also has a sarcastic and dry sense of humor, as shown through her interactions with Nick Fury and Rocket Raccoon. She supported her best friend, Maria Rambeau through everything, especially in her role as a mother. According to Monica, Carol considered the Rambeaus her real family after her strained relationship with her father. After remembering who she was, Carol felt lost because the people she believed were helping her were actually the reason she lost her memories and hurt they used her as a weapon. After seeing Talos reunite with his family, Carol expressed remorse for her original thought process of the Skrulls. Becoming appalled with the Kree, Carol decided to end the war and the lies that the Kree was spreading. During her battle with the Supreme Intelligence, Carol's anger got the better of her, as she couldn't win the fight. However, she slowly realized that she was only human and despite being discouraged to doing things she wanted to do, she always got back up again and that she was only human. When she came across Yon-Rogg, instead of fighting him, Carol calmly bloated him away telling him that she didn't need to prove anything to him anymore. Instead of killing him, she sent him back to Hala to send a message to Supreme Intelligence that she intended to end the war. Following this experience she decided to help the Skrulls find a new planet to call their homeworld. Twenty five years later, Carol became determined to help the Avengers fight Thanos. When she first met her fellow Avengers, she treated them coldly, most likely because her close friend Nick Fury was a victim of the Snap by Thanos. She coldly disregarded the other heroes' warnings. After their failed attempt to reverse Thanos' snap due to him destroying the Infinity Stones, Carol joined the Avengers, building a good rapport with them and even teasing each other. Dedicated to protecting other planets, she still chose to work alone but still felt the need to help Earth and other planets. However, after the Snap was reversed, Carol showed off her friendlier side and put faith in her teammates during the Battle of Earth. Powers and Abilities * Kree-Human Hybrid Physiology: After becoming Half-Kree, Captain Marvel has these following abilities. ** Superhuman Strength: the power to exert force and lift weights beyond what is physically possible for a human. ** Superhuman Durability: ** Superhuman Speed: the ability of some characters to move at a rate of acceleration and maximum speed in excess to that of normal optimal human capacity. ** Superhuman Agility:Carol has the ability to jump higher and further, have superior balance, and be more flexible than humans. *** 'Regenerative Healing Facto'r - The ability to heal rapidly from any physical wound. She heals faster than a normal human being would. ** 'Time-Travelling: '''Captain Marvel can presumably travel through time. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Avengers: Infinity War Nick Fury sends a distress call to Captain Marvel after seeing the citizens of New York disappearing from the Decimation (Thanos' snap) before he disappears. Captain Marvel Carol appears as the titular main protagonist of the film. It reveals that she used to have a life on Earth before ending up with the Kree and was made a Human/Kree Hybrid when Yon-Rogg's blood was intertwined with that of Carol's, thus making her half-Kree.The movie opens up with Carol awakening from a dream where a mysterious woman is making one last stand. The dream always ends with Talos approaching, pointing one of his guns at them. (In reality, it is Yon-Rogg but her memories are possibly altered). Due to her lack of sleep, Carol approaches Yon-Rogg's chambers and asks for a fight. During their training, Yon-Rogg warns her to keep control as she summons her cosmic powers. Her anger gets the better of her and she accidentally uses her cosmic powers to send Yon-Rogg back while training with him. She goes to meet the Supreme Intelligence (who takes the form of Carol's mentor, Mar-Vell). Intelligence allows Carol to join Starforce despite Yon-Rogg doubting she is not ready. Her first Starforce mission is to rescue the Kree operative, Soh-Larr on Torfa. During the mission to rescue Soh-Larr, while Carol's teammates confront the Skrulls disguised as Torfans, she comes across Talos in the guise of Soh-Larr. He manages to subdue her and kidnaps Carol, taking her to his ship. During her imprisonment, Carol has memories from her life on Earth but is unable to tell if the visions are real or not. She sees the woman whom Intelligence takes form of and wonders who she is. Carol is able to break out of her restraints and escapes to Earth while riding one of the Skrulls' escape pods. She lands in Blockbuster's but crushes most of the property within the store. She comes across a patrolman, who is intimidated by Carol's appearance. As he directs her to a nearby phone booth, he calls in the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Before Nick Fury incarcerates her, Carol manages to escape when one of the Skrulls chasing her shoots at them. After receiving a stress call from Fury, Captain Marvel appears to Black Widow, Bruce Banner, Rhodes and Captain America and confronted them on what happened to Fury. ''Avengers: Endgame'' In the beginning of the film, Captain Marvel comes rescuing Tony Stark and Nebula from the void of space. She decides to join the Avengers in tracking down Thanos. She holds him in a headlock as everyone looks for the Infinity Stones. However, they were informed by Thanos that he destroyed the Infinity Stones with their own powers. In fury, Thor Odinson takes Stormbreaker and chops Thanos' head off, which shocks most of the Avengers, and causes Nebula to shed a tear. Carol, along with Nebula, Rocket Raccoon, and Ayo joins the Avengers following the departures of Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man. Having a new haircut, she is ridiculed by Rocket for her new hair choice, but Carol points out that she could do what she likes with her hair, causing Rocket to back down. Carol reveals she is too busy with helping other planets and won't be able to make it to Earth for their monhly meetings. Carol later appears on the battlefield destroying half of Thanos' fleet. She briefly takes Thanos herself but is blasted away by the Power Stone. Danvers, backed by many other female heroes, unsuccessfully attempted to assist Ant-Man and the Wasp in returning the Stones to their proper places in time. After Tony's sacrifice, Danvers was among the many attendants of Stark's funeral, in the aftermath of the Battle of Earth. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Heroines Category:Marvel Characters Category:Pilots Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters